My Baby
by geedreams
Summary: Tentang hari dimana kim Seokjin melahirkan seorang bayi mungil, bayinya dan Kim Namjoon. A bantang story with Namjin as the main pair. Feat Minyoon/Yoonmin, Vkook/Taekook and Hoseok. MPREG! One shot


My Baby

 _Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin_

 _Park Jimin x Min Yoongi_

 _Kim taehyung x Jeon Jungkook_

 _Jung Hoseok_

 ** _Bangtan milik diri mereka sendiri, saya cuma pinjam nama_**

 _MPREG_

 _Rated T_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Namjoon berjalan dengan perlahan menyusuri area parkir mobil rumah sakit. Tangan kirinya merangkul bahu Seokjin sedang tangannya membawa tas yang tidak terlalu besar.

"hyung, kau masih bisa berjalan?" Tanya Namjoon, menoleh kearah Seokjin yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Seokjin mengangguk kecil, tidak bisa menjawab karena sibuk menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Tangan kanannya berada dibawah perut besarnya sedang tangan kirinya sibuk mengelus pelan perutnya.

Namjoon dan Seokjin memasuki pintu otomatis Unit Gawat Darurat yang langsung disambut oleh seorang suster yang membawa kursi roda. Subuh tadi, tiba-tiba Seokjin membangunkannya- lebih tepatnya memukul keras kepalanya- membuat Namjoon terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Namjoon baru saja ingin melayangkan protes jika saja tidak melihat wajah Seokjin yang mengeluh sakit dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti mengelus perutnya. Membuat Namjoon mengerti dan segera menelfon pihak rumah sakit langganan mereka untuk kemudian meraih tas yang sudah lama mereka persiapkan. Setelah membantu Seokjin memakai cardigan krem panjang favoritenya Namjoon langsung membimbing Seokjin kearah mobil di basement apartment mereka dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

.

.

Namjoon mengikuti kursi roda dengan Seokjin duduk diatasnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Seokjin menuju salah satu ruang inap VIP yang sudah Namjoon pesan sebelumnya. Namjoon membukakan pintu ruang inap itu, mempersilahkan suster yang mendorong kursi roda Seokjin untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, kemudian membantu Seokjin naik keatas tempat tidur disana. Mereka harus sedikit menunggu karena ruang operasi sedang disiapkan. Namjoon mengatur posisi Seokjin dengan menaruh bantal tepat dipunggung Seokjin, berharap sedikit membuat Seokjin nyaman. Namjoon menarik kursi yang ada disana untuk berada disebelah kasur Seokjin, menggenggam tangan pria yang sangat dicintainya dan mengecupnya lembut.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Namjoon, matanya menatap Seokjin lembut. Seokjin tersenyum manis, menatap lembut Namjoon balik. "aku? Tentu saja bahagia, dia akan hadir sebentar lagi." Jawab Seokjin dengan senyum yang tak hilang sama sekali, membuat Namjoon sedikit tenang.

Namjoon meletakkan tangan Seokjin yang tadi digenggamnya diatas pipi kirinya. Seokjin dengan reflex mengelus pipi Namjoon dengan ibu jarinya. "apa sakit?" Tanya Namjoon sembari mengecupi tangan Seokjin. Seokjin tersenyum semakin lebar, dia tahu Namjoonnya sangat khawatir sekarang.

"kalau boleh jujur, ya. Kau tahu, dia tidak berhenti bergerak didalam perutku sekarang." Jawab Seokjin dengan sedikit meringis. "maafkan aku, tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu sekarang." Balas Namjoon dengan menatap Seokjin sedih. Seokjin meletakkan tangan Namjoon diatas perut besarnya, membuat Namjoon bisa merasakannya menendangi perut Seokjin.

"tetaplah disampingku, temani aku." Dan Namjoon langsung mengiyakan permintaan Seokjin. Bahkan tanpa Seokjin mintapun Namjoon pasti akan menemaninya. Namjoon berpindah duduk diatas kasur Seokjin, tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus perut Seokjin lembut.

"sabarlah. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu." Ucapnya untuk kemudian mencium lembut perut Seokjin.

Seokjin yang sedang tersenyum sembari mengelus kepala Namjoon dibuat meringis tiba-tiba.

"aww! Sakit…" ringisan Seokjin membuat Namjoon reflex berdiri dan merangkul pelan bahu Seokjin. "sayang, bernafaslah pelan-pelan. Tarik nafas.. Buang perlahan.." Seokjin mengikuti saran Namjoon, namun sakitnya malah semakin bertambah.

"namjoon.. s-sakit.." keluh Seokjin, bahkan sekarang Seokjin sudah menangis. Ini bahkan lebih sakit dari saat kakinya patah karena kecelakaan dulu. Tangannya meremas kencang tangan Namjoon yang tadi berada diatas perutnya. Namjoon yang panik langsung memencet bel untuk memanggil suster.

"bertahanlah hyung.." ucap Namjoon sembari menciumi puncak kepala Seokjin lembut. Tangan kirinya mengelus pundak Seokjin lembut sedang tangan kanannya dibiarkannya untuk Seokjin remas.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin lengkap dengan pakaian pelindung bakteri. Sedang Seokjin sudah berbaring lengkap dengan turai hijau yang membatasi bagian atas dan bawahnya. Seokjin sudah tenang setelah diberi obat bius. Namjoon berlutut disebelah Seokjin yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Seokjin sangat pucat sekarang tapi tetap terlihat cantik dimatanya.

"hei.." adalah kata yang pertama diucapkan Namjoon. Namjoon mengecup kening Seokjin dan kemudian tersenyum kearahnya. Namjoon tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau melihat bagian bawah Seokjin yang sedang di- astaga Namjoon tidak mau mengatakannya, membuatnya merinding-. Tangan kanan Namjoon tidak berhenti mengelus lembut kepala Seokjin.

"apa masih sakit?" Tanya Namjoon, menatap Seokjin prihatin. Sedang Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Namjoon ikut tersenyum sedikit lega. "kau hebat sekali, aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Namjoon dan mengecup lembut bibir Seokjin. Seokjin memejamkan matanya dan setetes air mata jatuh, membuat Namjoon panik dan menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat.

"ada apa? Kau kesakitan?" Tanya Namjoon panik. Seokjin menggeleng dan menatap mata Namjoon dalam, membuat Namjoon terpaku karenanya. "aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Namjoon." Ucapan lembut Seokjin membuat Namjoon tersenyum lebar dan mengecup bibir Seokjin, mencoba menyalurkan rasa cintanya lewat ciumannya. "aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Sangat. Berjuanglah, sebentar lagi dia akan datang." Dan Seokjin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, menikmati belaian lembut Namjoon dikepalanya.

.

.

Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang saling menatap dalam diam saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara tangis seorang bayi. Membuat mata keduanya membelalak lebar. Namjoon reflex berdiri dan menoleh kesudut ruangan, melihat bagaimana seorang bayi kecil merah karena darah masih menempel ditubuh mungilnya. Namjoon terpaku, bahkan Seokjin sampai harus meraih susah payah tangan Namjoon untuk menyadarkannya.

"n-namjoon.." panggil Seokjin pelan. Namjoon menunduk, melihat Seokjin yang sedang menatapnya penasaran. Mata Seokjin berkaca-kaca, membuat Namjoon membungkuk kearah Seokjin dan membalas genggam tangan Seokjin.

"ya Jinseok?" jawab Namjoon lembut. "a-apa itu dia? Apa itu anakku?" Tanya Seokjin menelisik kearah mata Namjoon. Namjoon mengangguk cepat,

"ya.. ya, itu dia. Itu anakmu sayang.. anak kita.." dan ucapan Namjoon dijawab dengan senyum lebar Seokjin. Seokjin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dan juga air mata yang menetes dari matanya. "anak kita Namjoon.. anakku.." ucap lirih Seokjin, airmata tidak berhenti keluar dari kedua mata Seokjin, membuat Namjoon jadi ikut menangis karenanya.

"you did it, Jinseok. You did it." Kata Namjoon dengan tidak berhenti mengecup kening Seokjin. "I did it. I did it." Ucap Seokjin lirih disertai isakan dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Mencoba membiasakan cahaya terang yang masuk menerobos dengan paksa. Setelah membiasakan pandangannya, hal pertama yang dilihat Seokjin adalah Namjoonnya yang sedang berdiri disebelahnya. "hei, kau sudah bangun?" sapa Namjoon pelan. Seokjin mencoba untuk duduk, namun tertahan dan dia reflex mengerang merasakan perutnya yang sangat sakit. "pelan-pelan sayang, lukamu masih basah." Ucap Namjoon dan menekan tombol untuk membuat senderan kasur Seokjin naik, mengaturnya sedemikian rupa agar Seokjin nyaman. Seokjin yang akhirnya merasa nyaman mulai memperhatikan Namjoon, menyadari kalau didalam gendongan Namjoon terdapat seorang bayi kecil dengan balutan kain soft pink yang lucu.

"n-namjoon.." Namjoon tersenyum, menyadari maksud Seokjin dari tatapan matanya yang tidak bisa lepas dari bayi digendongannya. Namjoon memberikan bayi itu kepada Seokjin yang langsung Seokjin terima dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Mata Seokjin tidak bisa lepas dari bayi mungil didekapannya. Namjoon mengecup kening Seokjin dan duduk dikasur putih itu.

"Kim Haneul. Lahir 27 November pukul setengah enam lewat enam menit pagi. Berat tiga koma tujuh, panjang empat puluh sentimeter, putri pertama Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin." Dan kata terakhir Namjoon berhasil meloloskan isakan pelan dari Seokjin. Bahkan Seokjin tidak tahu pasti kapan air matanya mulai menetes.

"anakku.. anakku Kim Namjoon.. cantik sekali.." bisik Seokjin lirih. Mengecupi kening bayinya lembut. Namjoon terpana menyaksikannya. Sungguh, dihidupnya selama ini, baru kali ini dia melihat hal yang sangat indah dan itu adalah Kim Seokjin, orang yang dicintainya sedang menggendong anaknya. Namjoon bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi sekarang.

Namjoon meraih lembut dagu Seokjin, membuat Seokjin menatap kearahnya. Tangannya menghapus air mata yang masih menetes lembut dan mengecup bibir merah itu dalam, mencoba mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih kepada sosok yang sangat dicintainya ini. Namjoon melepas kecupan itu, menatap Seokjin lembut dengan jarak yang kurang dari 5 senti.

"terimakasih untuk semuanya. Untuk cinta, untuk kebahagiaan, untuk kesempurnaan yang kau berikan padaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kim Seokjin. Sangat mencintaimu." Ucapan lembut dan tulus Namjoon membuat Seokjin kembali menangis. Sungguh, dia merasa ini adalah hadiah terbaiknya setelah semua yang dirinya dan Namjoon korbankan selama ini. Melawan semua yang menantang hubungan mereka, sampai mereka mulai menerimanya satu persatu dan sekarang mereka memiliki malaikat kecil digendongannya. Seokjin bahkan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya.

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Namjoon." Balas Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

Kamar Seokjin mendadak ramai malam hari pukul delapan. Setelah tadi sore Seokjin melewati serangkain hal dari sentuhan pertama bayi didada ibu, dan asi pertama –katanya bisa menambah kontak batin antara ibu dan anak-, mendengarkan baik-baik panduan dokter tentang cara memilih susu formula yang baik –Seokjin memang memiliki asi –bahkan Namjoon takjub melihat bayinya menyusu tadi- tapi karena dia laki-laki asinya tidak sebanyak milik perempuan jadi Seokjin butuh susu tambahan untuk bayi kecilnya- dan juga peringatan tentang sex after pregnancy –dokternya benar-benar memperingati mereka –khususnya Namjoon- tadi-.

Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin dan Hoseok tidak bisa berhenti takjub dan tidak juga pergi dari boks bayi yang ada disebelah ranjang Seokjin dari semenjak mereka datang –dan itu sudah 10menit yang lalu-. Sedangkan Yoongi sudah duduk sembari memakan cheese cake yang menjadi cemilan rutinnya semenjak hamil –kandungan Yoongi sudah hampir tujuh bulan sekarang- sembari membaca majalah tentang kehamilan yang tersedia disana.

"Yoongi hyung, apa anak kita akan seperti Haneul nanti?" seruan Jimin mendapat lirikan sinis dari Yoongi. "bodoh. Haneul itukan anaknya Namjoon hyung dan Seokjin hyung, kalau anakmu dan Yoongi hyung harusnya mirip denganmu." Protes Hoseok, membuat Jimin merengut dan berjalan menghampiri Yoongi disofa. "baby, kau harus semanis Yoongi hyung, ah tapi kalau kau laki-laki kau harus tampan sepertiku, arasseo?" kata Jimin sembari mengelus perut Yoongi dan menciumnya, membuat Yoongi tersenyum kecil namun tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah.

"Jimin-ah. Kalau bayimu laki-laki dan sepertimu kasihan, masa dia pendek?" ledek Taehyun yang membuat seisi kamar tertawa, termasuk Yoongi. Jimin merengut dan kembali mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Yoongi. "baby, kalau kau laki-laki kau harus membantuku untuk menyiksa Taehyung, okay?" dan ucapan Jimin mendapat pukulan dari Yoongi dikepalanya. "jangan ajarkan yang buruk pada anakku, Jim." Tegur Yoongi galak. Membuat Jimin bertambah merengut kesal. Yoongi yang sebelum hamil sudah galak, maka Yoongi yang sedang hamil tiga kali lebih galak.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi diam dan masih memandang takjub kedalam boks bayi itu menarik perhatian Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung yang berada disampingnya beralih kebelakang Jungkook dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang. "kau menyukainya?" Tanya Taehyung, dagunya dia letakkan dibahu Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu. "dia cantik sekali hyung." Kata Jungkook denga senyum lebarnya. Taehyung tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Jungkook memerah.

"saat kita menikah nanti, kupastikan kau akan punya satu nanti. Atau dua." Jungkook –mencoba- tidak memberikan tanggapan, tatapannya masih tertuju pada bayi mungil itu.

Hoseok menghela nafas, selalu seperti ini. Memang hanya Hoseok yang sampai sekarang belum punya kekasih, lebih tepatnya dia sedang mengincar seseorang sekarang. "selalu seperti ini." Keluhnya, membuat Jimin dan Taehyung menyeringai dan saling melirik tersenyum licik.

"makannya hyung, jangan single terus." Ledek Jimin. "kasihan Hoseok hyung harus jadi nyamuk setiap berkumpul, sabar ya hyung." Tambah Taehyung membuat mereka berdua tertawa dan mengusik tiduk sang bayi. Bayi cantik itu menggeliat tak nyaman dalam balutan kainnya dan tak lama menangis kencang, tepat saat Namjoon kembali setelah selesai mengurus administrasi dan membelikan makanan untuk Seokjin dan yang lainnya.

"kalian membangunkan anakku bodoh." Namjoon ingin sekali menggeplak kepala Taehyung dan Jimin namun Yoongi dan Jungkook sudah dengan senang hati melakukannya, jadi Namjoon memilih menaruh plastic berisi makanan dimeja dan kemudian mengambil bayinya dari boks untuk kemudian diberikan kepada Seokjin. Dan bayi perempuan cantik itu kembali menggeliat, menyamanka diri untuk kembali tertidur dengan nyaman. Membuat semua yang melihatnya reflex tersenyum bahagia.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

HAIIII! AKU BALIK HAHA. aku gatau ada setan apa sampe bikin ff begini HAHAHA

ini fanfic mpreg bangtan pertamaku, semoga kalian suka.

Aku minta maaf kalo ada yang ngerti tentang beginian trus aku salah, _maaf ya aku cuma menyalurkan ide hehe._

harap maklum ya karena masih pemula.

Hope you like it! Enjoy!

.

.

.

 _with love,_

 _geedreams_


End file.
